Reluctant mates
by Futaisawesome
Summary: "I will be your new teacher, My name is Tanya Denali." Was one sentence that would impact her life. "Bella, this is my wife; Rosalie Hale." Was the second sentence that did impact her life. "I'm done hurting you, now I'm going to kill you." Was the last sentence that was going to change her life for good. G!PBellaxRosaliexTanya!
1. Chapter 1

Reluctant Mates

Chapter 1

A/N: New story everyone! Please make sure that you all review this story; the same rules will apply for my other 2 to this one so I need around 15-20 reviews before I post new chapters. I know it's a selfish request, but if no one reviews then I don't think people are interested. Happy reading!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the characters.

Warnings: There's G!P, is that a warning? OOC, M rated, Violence...

* * *

Upbeat music blasted all around the club that a woman entered; lights of all neon colors blinding her, sweaty bodies grinding against each other with drinks pouring with conversations and laughter everywhere from the people enjoying themselves. Drinks continued to flow one after another and some people rushed to the bathrooms to puke while others seemed so drunk they had no clue what was going on.

The woman looked around, her brown eyes scanning her surroundings extra carefully and searching for the person she was supposed to be meeting at this club. After aimlessly walking around she finally spotted him in a booth up the stairs in the V.I.P lounge by the back wall of the club. She pulled the baseball cap on her head further down to hide most of her face and then she stuck her left hand into her dirty ripped jean pockets and tightened her grip on the rucksack with her right hand. Taking a deep breath she put on her game face as she set off towards the booth.

She walked up to the booth looking like a woman on a mission, her eyes meeting the bouncer stood guarding the booth and with a look of barely hidden disgust at her and her old ripped clothes he moved out of the way, letting her pass but keeping his eyes watching every move she made.

"Bella! It's about fucking time! What the hell took you so long?" A man said, well dressed up in a light grey Armani suit with a pair of ray bans on as he watched her. He motioned to the seat opposite to him with his hand, his sleeve riding up showing off his gold watch.

She took a seat, her fingers twitching and her leg bouncing up and down. This dude gave her the creeps with his fancy suits and damn jewellery.

"What do you have for me?" He said, taking his shades off and sitting up further in his seat, giving her his full attention with an almost childlike enthusiasm.

She pulled the tattered rucksack from her back, zipped it open and put it on the table, pushing it further into the table for him to look at.

"There's extra, some of your clients brought friends." She said, sticking her now idle hands into the dirty front hoodie pocket as she waited for him to finalise his stuff so she could get her pay and leave to go home.

He pulled out the contents of the bag; looking over at the multiple stashes of cash and empty bags. He sucked his teeth with his tongue while he checked the money like a deck of cards before taking half the stacks of money and shoving the leftover stacks back in the bag with a nod, pushing it back to her.

"Good job, you get extra tonight. Be back here tomorrow before the club opens, go." He said, waving his hand in dismissal before looking back out to the club and at all the people there.

Bella grabbed the bag and once it was closed swung it over her right shoulder when she stood, quickly leaving the booth and rushing down the stairs. On her way down she ended up bumping into a man right in her walkway.

She rubbed her nose and glared at the man. "Hey buddy get the fuck out of my way!" She shouted over the music, squaring her shoulder in case he had some balls and wanted a fight, but he barely paid her any attention, instead stared at the floor with drool running down his chin. "Gross." She scoffed.

She turned her attention to look at the dance floor, seeing as everyone in the area was looking there. She noted 2 blondes, smoking hot with curves to die for dancing with each other. They were around her height, but she was at least 2 inches taller than them. They had light blonde locks of hair, the woman grinding against the woman behind her had curly blonde hair and the woman getting the grinding had wavy blonde hair. She could tell they had great bodies, especially since the dresses they were wearing were revealing and showed just as much, but she couldn't see their faces.

The hot dancing session was starting to make Bella's skin heat up the more she watched, but when the curly blonde grinding against the other woman looked up and caught Bella's brown eyes with her own bright crimson with a smoky stare that could turn you on in a second Bella decided the embarrassment of getting a boner right now probably wouldn't do her any favours.

Rushing past the gawking idiots all caught up in the show she managed to get out of the club, taking a deep breath of air before jumping into her friend's car. "Let's go John." She said, her breathing shaky.

"Where to? Rounds or Forks?" The guy asked, starting up his car and pulling out onto the road.

"Back to Forks duh. I've got school tomorrow." She sighed, pulling out a pack of cigs from her pocket and sparking it up as the car began the drive home.

* * *

Back in the club the curly blonde haired woman stopped her dirty dancing show, instead stood up, turned and wrapped her arms around the other blonde's neck. Their foreheads came to rest against each other as they slowly moved together, even amongst all of the grinding bodies and dancing people around them.

"What happened to the show for our meal?" The other blonde asked, leaning in to peck the woman's lips in front of her in a short kiss.

The other blonde let out a smile overtake her face as her eyes looked into the pair opposite her. "I found her Rosalie; our mate." The woman giggled.

The wavy blonde, Rosalie, narrowed her red eyes as if she was squinting while looking at the woman in her arms. "We don't need another mate Tanya." She growled at Tanya, trying to pull away from her mate only to be held in a vice grip

"Rosalie, you are my mate, but we both know what we're missing and it's her!" Tanya said, cupping Rosalie's cheeks while looking into her eyes trying to further her point.

Rosalie sighed, pulling away from Tanya and instead grabbed her hand and walked them to the bar to get more drinks. "So what do we do now?" She asked, not thrilled about this whole thing.

Tanya smirked, knowing exactly what to do to get Rosalie on board and to win over their mate.

* * *

Bella jumped out of the car, waving her hand to John before walking into the house. She opened the door as quietly as she could, but it creaked when it opened and she cringed, her heart pounding in her chest. She closed the door quickly to avoid any more noise and turned to step into the house, but with just her luck she ended up kicking over some empty beer cans and her heart stopped.

"Bella! Where the fuck have you been you little bitch?!" A voice shouted, followed by thumps of boots on the wooden floors fast approaching her.

Bella froze, her heart practically stopping and her palms sweating. What the fuck does she do now?

Before Bella realised it a hand slapped her across the face, hard, sending her falling to the floor. She grunted as her body hit the hard floor, fear flowing throughout her body.

As she made to stand up a booted foot kicked her ribs, making her cry out in pain before biting her lip to force nothing else to come out. Tears streamed down her face while she silently cried, deciding it was best to take the beating rather than fight back this time. The last time she fought back some bad stuff had happened.

"What fucking time do you call this?! It's 3am and you've got school tomorrow you little cunt! I work my ass off for you and you're just an ungrateful little bastard! You should have died with your damn mother you freak!" The voice shouted again, almost sounding like a vein would pop with the rage.

"I-I'm sorry! It won't happen again!" She said, trying to keep her voice together and ignore the throbbing of her cheek and ribs.

"You're damn right it won't you little shit! You do as daddy says and I say you better get your act together or next time you'll go in the bloody basement!" Her dad roared, giving her another kick for effect before walking off to his room.

"F-Fuck...!" Bella winced, her tears dripping onto the wooden floor when she pushed on her ribs. They weren't broken, but they would bruise.

She pulled herself up from the floor, the empty beer cans and takeout foods everywhere almost making her fall over again. She pushed through the pain and went to her room, dropping into her bed and closing her eyes, crying herself to sleep again because of the pain.

* * *

"Rosalie!" Tanya cried in ecstasy, her voice hoarse as her back arched and her nails dug into her mate's back. She tightened her legs around Rosalie's waist as she orgasmed, moaning and groaning.

Rosalie smirked to herself, slowing down her movements and letting her mate cling to her as she came down from her high. "I said you would be screaming my name Tanya." She whispered into Tanya's ear, moving down to kiss her neck instead.

Once Tanya calmed down from her high she flipped them over and straddled Rosalie's waist. "You did, but I said you'd be screaming mine louder." She husked, dipping down and kissing Rosalie's lips as they got lost in each other again.

After they had calmed down from their sex frenzy, they cuddled up to one another and slept, well Tanya slept and Rosalie stayed up and stared at the roof in deep thought. She didn't want to have another mate, they didn't need one! They had each other and having another mate would only ruin what they have. One thing she did know is she didn't want this mate.


	2. Chapter 2

Reluctant Mates

Chapter 2

A/N: Glad to see people enjoyed the first chapter of this story, I was a bit worried people wouldn't like it. Although, a promise is a promise; there was over 20 reviews for the first chapter so I'm going to publish this one. Happy reading!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the characters.

Warnings: There's G!P, is that a warning? OOC, M rated, Violence...

* * *

Bella woke up with a painful hiss when she rolled over in her sleep, jolting awake when she noticed the time on her alarm on her bedside table. She had to get ready for school and be out of the house before Charlie woke up in case he was in a bad mood like always. She woke up 30 minutes later than the time she normally woke up, meaning she had to get a shower now, but skip breakfast to get out of the door before Charlie woke up for work.

She flung her legs to the side, standing from the bed and rushed to the bathroom attached to her room trying to ignore the throbbing in her ribs. She'd have to take something for the pain.

Once in the bathroom she hurriedly pulled off her hoodie, followed by her shirt and with a deep breath she pulled off her sports bra too as quick as she could to minimise the pain. She undid her jeans and let them drop with her boxers, taking in a sharp breath when she bent down to pull off her socks. She picked the clothes up and put them in the hanger and then turned on the shower, jumping in it cold.

She quickly washed her hair and scrubbed her body, shaving her armpits and legs before getting out. It had only taken 10 minutes so she could probably sneak some toast if she was lucky.

She towel dried herself off as much as she could and grabbed a white t-shirt and some black khakis. She threw them on her bed and then went to the drawers next to the wardrobe grabbing a pair of black boxer briefs and a white sports bra. She threw them on and then pulled out a suitcase from under her bed. She opened it and searched inside; looking for her grandpa's dog tags, gold watch and black and white nike air max 90's amongst the stacks of money and drugs on top of the items she needed, hiding them.

Pulling on the dog tags and watch and the shoes, she zipped back up the suitcase and shoved it back under her bed to the back off the wall out of sight. She smoothed out her clothes, grabbed her adidas rucksack and navy blue bomber jacket and rushed downstairs into the kitchen. She rummaged around looking for something to eat, but she couldn't find anything that wasn't frozen.

The floor boards upstairs creaked and Bella froze.

"Shit!" She cursed to herself, grabbing her keys and wallet and stuffing them into her pockets, literally running out of the house and half a mile down the street.

She turned onto a side road and lightly jogged down the path until she spotted her car. She pulled out her keys and unlocked her white Audi A3 Sportback, shoving her bag into the passenger seat and getting in the car. She buckled herself in and reached into a pocket in her jacket, pulling out cigs and a lighter and sparked one up as she started the car and set off driving.

After speeding down most of the roads she finally pulled into the school parking lot and parked her car next to Tyler's black van. She turned off her car, grabbed her bag and stepped out. She flung the cig tab away and nodded her head to her friends huddled around the hood of the van.

"Hey Bella!" Mike shouted, waving his hand in the air at her even though they were only 10 feet apart.

Bella pulled her lips together in a smile and nodded her head at him. _'Fucking weirdo. Why am I friends with him again...? Fuck knows.'_ She thought, sighing.

She walked up to the group and her eyes searched who was there. Tyler, Mike, Eric, Jessica, Angela and Lauren. The whole group was here now that she was.

Just as she reached the group and nodded to everyone the school bell rang, forcing them all to set off to their classes for the day.

Bella headed off to her first lesson; English. She walked into the room and sat down at her desk, ignoring Edward Cullen's stare at the back of her head. After 5 more minutes of his weird ass staring she spun in her seat, narrowed her eyes at him and glared. "You carry on looking at me dickward I'll rip your fucking eyes out." She hissed, noting him look surprised before he looked out of the window.

She turned back to the front of the class as the teacher walked in, only it wasn't their normal teacher.

Bella recognized her immediately from her round in Port Angeles the night before and ducked her head down in order to not be seen. She nervously began tapping her pen on her notebook, biting her bottom lip.

"Good morning class, I will be your new teacher. My name is Tanya Denali, but I will be Miss Denali to you all. Your previous teacher sadly passed away due to a heart attack so I will be taking over this class. I hope we all get along." A lyrical voice said, luring Bella's head up to look at the stunning woman.

The woman was dressed in a black pencil skirt, clinging to her legs and hips, she also had on a white button up shirt and a matching black blazer. The clothes seemed to hug every curve the woman had, showing off her slim and curvy figure. Her hair was such a light blonde it may as well have been white and it was curly naturally. She had the finest jaw and cheek bones she had ever seen. She also seemed to be wearing blue contacts, Bella could see the flecks of red hidden behind them and she really wanted to see them.

Bella locked eyes with the woman and all of a sudden her body felt hot, like hot lava was running through her veins. She could feel a semi-erection growing in her pants and she had to adjust her khakis to help give her some comfort. She felt a light blush light up her face.

She looked around the classroom and noticed everyone in a trance staring at the teacher besides from Edward Cullen, who looked like he was about to burst a vein with how pissed off he looked.

Bella blinked, completely confused at what was happening. _'What the fuck is going on?!'_ She thought to herself.

A couple minutes later everything went back to normal and the class continued, but Bella couldn't stop staring at Tanya's ass in that pencil skirt whenever she turned around and Tanya seemed to know because she would turn around for absolutely no reason.

Finally the bell rang which ended the first lesson of the day and Bella grabbed her stuff, deciding to skip her next science class in favour of going out for a smoke.

She grabbed her bag and made a dash for the door to the school, using the students moving around to sneak out. She went straight behind the school building by the forest and sparked up a smoke, inhaling and exhaling the smoke into her lungs.

"Smoking on school grounds isn't allowed, Miss Swan." That lyrical voice said, making Bella close her eyes and strain her ears to hear more of it.

"I don't really care about your rules, Miss Denali." Bella lightly bit back, too tired to be bothered with an argument. She instead inhaled another drag before turning her head and meeting Tanya's eyes dead on.

Tanya had a small frown on her face, seeming rather sad or disappointed. She was staring at Bella like she was expecting something different. "You're not bothered I caught you and could turn you over to the principal?"

Bella scoffed. "I have bigger things to worry about then that. Let's just say if my dad finds out, me and you will have problems." Bella shrugged, her tone slightly threatening.

Tanya's eyes widened, but then a smirk grew on her face. "Feisty, I like it."

Bella just squinted her eyes and stared for a minute. "Why are you hanging around me?" She asked, deciding the forest looked pretty interesting.

"Hm?" Tanya hummed. "Whatever do you mean by that?" She said, her tone laced with sarcastic confusion and a hint of teasing.

Bella flicked her cig and spun on her heel, grabbing the woman by the elbows and slammed her into the brick wall. She pushed herself into Tanya and pressed against her to hold her in place.

"Ever since last night your eyes have been following my every move and I don't need that kinda surveillance, so knock it off and back off lady." Bella growled, her face mere inches away from Tanya's.

Tanya's body lit up like a fire at having her mate so close to her; she wanted to pull the girl in and kiss her senseless, to be able to feel her other mate in some way.

Bella wasn't fairing much better, the feel of this woman's body against hers was driving her mad, but this was too much of a risk, but the temptation was so good and she couldn't resist with Tanya's next words.

"Make me Bella." Tanya whispered, her lips ghosting against Bella's.

Bella growled, her head darting forwards to connect her lips with Tanya's roughly, her body pressing into Tanya even more. Their lips danced, pushing and pulling, fighting for dominance.

Taking the lead when Tanya sucked and bit Bella's bottom lip, she pushed her tongue into Tanya's mouth and met the tongue waiting for hers eagerly. Tanya snuck her hands into Bella's wavy locks, pulling her even closer to her so much she could feel _everything_ and she moaned when she did.

Bella used her right hand to grab Tanya's leg and pull it up around her waist so she could tease Tanya with what she had, which the woman seemed to greatly appreciate. Bella couldn't hold back her groan when Tanya gripped her locks of hair slightly harder and grolwed.

Eventually they had to separate for air and Bella pulled back, panting.

"Just who are you and what are you doing to me?" Bella panted, her chest heaving while she tried to suck in oxygen.

Tanya merely smirked at her, making all the blood in Bella's body rush down to her dick and she realised how hard she actually was. She pulled back like her body was on fire, hissing at herself. "Fuck!"

Before Tanya could stop her, Bella was running off. She used her senses to see where Bella was going and heard her get into a car, speeding off.

She pulled out her phone while she licked her lips, flicking her hair out of her face. She called Rosalie's number and when she picked up Tanya actually begged. "I need you. Right now. Please Rosalie."

* * *

A/N: Make sure to review!


	3. Chapter 3

Reluctant Mates

Chapter 3

A/N: Once again thanks for all of the reviews! Keep em coming and the next chapter will be out in no time! Happy reading and happy new year!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the characters.

Warnings: There's G!P, is that a warning? OOC, M rated, Violence...

* * *

~2 Months Later~

Bella sped down the road to school, music blasting throughout the car and she was smoking a cig. Her head bobbed as she listened to the song, one hand on the steering wheel and the other hand holding the cig to her mouth. She was in a pretty decent mood today.

The mood was partly because of one Miss Tanya Denali, whom she had been having secret meetings with filled with talking and kissing, but the larger part of her mood was her job. Washington's drug distributor was sending a shit tonne of product to get moved, which meant an even bigger payday for the territory leaders and their workers. Bella also just so happened to work Port Angeles so she was in for a big check that would last her 10 lifetimes, _If_ , she pulled off the deal she had tonight.

She hummed the lyrics, pulling into the school parking lot next to an empty space next to a red BMW Convertible. Bella squinted her eyes at it, having never seen it before.

 _'Meh, fuck it. Not my business.'_ She thought, shrugging her shoulders and getting out of the car. She grabbed her bag and locked her car, walking up to the school's entrance while she flicked her cig tab away.

Walking past the students there a few minutes early she went to the cafeteria, grabbing a hot chocolate in a foam cup and decided to head to Tanya's class. She couldn't be bothered standing up anymore, she'd rather sit and drink her drink.

Instead of announcing she was coming in she walked straight into the room and straight into a very solid body, the force knocking her back a couple of steps and her drink spilling down her white shirt. She yelped, the hot liquid burning her stomach.

"Bella! Are you okay?" Tanya asked, rushing over to her and pulling her into the classroom.

"Hot, hot, hot..." Bella groaned, letting out a hiss at the liquid clinging to her stomach.

She pushed Tanya aside lightly and quickly pulled off her jacket, her shirt quickly following after it. Bella sighed once the cool air began calming down the throbbing burned area and she used the dry parts on her shirt to wipe away the liquid that had clung to her abs. She growled once she was done.

"What the fuck lady?! Couldn't you see me from inside, there's a fucking window in the door so you can-!" Bella shouted, spinning to glare at the woman she had walked into, but upon finding wavy blonde hair and crimson eyes she was speechless.

She gawked for what felt like a long time before a light giggled reached her ears and she turned to look at Tanya with curiosity surrounding her like a bubble which only made Tanya laugh.

Tanya walked towards the other woman and gently took hold of her hand, smiling at Bella's even more confused look. "Bella, this is my wife; _Rosalie_. Rosalie, my dear, this is _Bella_." Tanya said, purring both names seeming very pleased.

Bella nodded, knowing the woman wouldn't shake her hand or anything just by looking at her. "Urm nice to meet you Mrs. Denali." Bella coughed, realising she had been having secret meetings and makeout sessions with a married woman. Her heart dropped and she felt completely stupid; she just wanted to run away right now, but the woman just seemed to draw her in like Tanya did.

"Me and Tanya kept our names, so I'm Hale, not Denali." Rosalie said sharply, her eyes raking over Bella's body unable to deny she had an amazing body, but she didn't show it on the outside.

"My, my Bella..." Tanya purred even more, her eyes zoning in on Bella's half naked upper body. "Do you workout?" She asked, biting her lip and squeezing Rosalie's hand tighter.

Bella took a minute to register the words and a blush immediately spread across her face. She looked down and then back up to the two beautiful blonde women staring at her. "Y-Yeah..." She mumbled, embarrassed.

She turned to her bag and opened it, pulling out a black Nike hoodie that seemed to show off her body well but was baggy enough to look comfortable. Once it was on she turned back to the married couple, not knowing what to say.

"So..." She said, bouncing on the heels of her feet.

"My wife has told me a lot about you. You're the top student in her class, top 5 ranking in the whole school it would seem, 1st to be precise." Rosalie suddenly said, seeming quite impressed with that.

Bella nodded her head. She took this time to further observe Rosalie; the woman was absolutely breathtaking, she could see why Tanya was with her, but Tanya was just as beautiful. She looked like she had a cold hard exterior, but only to keep herself safe. She seemed like she's been through something in her life, something that still haunts her to this day.

Bella shook her head, stopping her mental profiling of the woman. She had learned that trick from her times on the streets.

Her phone vibrated in her pocket and she pulled it out.

 ** _-Deals going down at 6pm, don't fuck it up or it's your ass.-_** The text said.

"Fuck...!" Bella cursed under her breath. She let out a frustrated sigh and grabbed her bag. "I've gotta go, mark me down as here okay? I don't need my dad knowing I skipped, last thing I need is more beatings." She said, but mumbled the last part, not knowing the other two women could hear her.

The deal was going down early, far too early considering it was 5 hours earlier than it should be. She had to get the product, scope out the area to make sure nothing kicks off, set up the place for the buyers and so on and if she didn't do it now she wouldn't have time.

Tanya sighed dramatically. "Of course, anything for my number 1 student." She winked, giving a light wave of her hand.

Bella made a dash for the door after Rosalie nodded her head. She ran out to her car and quickly jumped in, starting it up and driving home. "FUCK!" She shouted.

* * *

"What do you think of her, hm?" Tanya asked, wrapping her legs around Rosalie's waist and her arms around her neck, kissing her cheek.

Rosalie hummed. "I didn't believe you when you said she was that good looking, but I still don't think we should bother with her being our mate. It's obvious she is, I can feel the pull just as much as you, but we have each other." She said, sighing.

Tanya sighed, pulling away to look into Rosalie's eyes and used her hand to stroke her cheek. "Rosalie, I have loved you for a very long time, but baby she is the missing piece for us. Me and you have never felt fully completed, but you must have felt it when she was in this room with us; it felt right, like we were finally complete. Why are you fighting this so much?"

Rosalie scowled, pulling away and chose to pace back and forth. "Because it was hard enough for me to open up and let you in! How am I supposed to do that with this girl, this _human_ girl that knows nothing about anything?! If I open up and she rejects me then what? If we dive into this and we both let her in, what do we do if she doesn't want that? Doesn't want to be involved in this life that we live, hm? You're already in too deep Tanya."

Tanya growled. "That is not going to happen! She is our mate Rosalie! It will take time for you to open up, but what about her to us?! You heard her earlier, you've seen what that bastard man does to her and what she has to go through to get by in life!" She shouted back, her eyes now coal black.

Rosalie was quite. She mulled over what was said. She didn't want to fight with her mate over this since she had a wanted Bella too, but she was scared.

"Okay," She whispered. She walked back towards Tanya and held her. "Okay."

Tanya sighed, breathing her mates scent to help calm herself down. "So we will have her?" She breathed.

"We will." Rosalie nodded.

* * *

 **~6pm~**

Bella was all set. Everything was in place; she was just waiting for the buyers to show up. Her heart was beating out of her chest; this was it, all she needed to set herself up for the rest of her life and then she was out of this ' _business_ '. She was graduating next week, she could go to any college she wanted with her grades and finally get away from Charlie and this life. She was waiting at an abandoned dock in Port Angeles, sat on a chair waiting.

Finally, a man entered the building, looking like a homeless man more than anything but the aura he had screamed confidence and power. He was wearing a black leather jacket, ripped jeans and some light muddy brown timberlands. His hair looked like it hadn't been washed in years and it was in a ponytail. Bella knew this was the buyer.

"Are we going to seal the deal?" She asked, standing and pointing to the large stacks of various drugs on a table near her.

The man chuckled, something unnerving and dark. "A deal, yes." He said, smirking as all of a sudden he was in front of her, his hands grabbing her hoodie and throwing her into the wall.

Bella didn't even manage to blink before her back hit the concrete wall, hearing something crack with the wind knocked completely out of her lungs. She dropped to the floor, writhing and trying to suck in as much air as she can.

"You know," She heard, noting footsteps walking towards her. "I've been waiting a while for this. I first saw you 2 years ago, young 16 year old Bella looking for a way to escape bad old daddy and make money to make a runaway. You smelled...so delicious...I just had to have you." He said, his steps getting closer and louder.

Bella felt tears running down her cheeks and she couldn't feel her legs let alone move them. She tried to crawl away, but hands grabbed her ankles and dragged her into the centre. She used her nails to claw the floor, knowing it wouldn't stop him from pulling her though. She grunted when he dropped her on the floor.

"Mummy got killed because of you and daddy hates you for it. Poor little Isabella, trying so hard to runaway from her problems. It only made me want you more." He said, grinning like a kid in a candy store as he circled her.

"F-Fuck you...!" Bella grunted, glaring a him from the floor.

The man laughed, stepping close before using his leg to kick Bella's head to the side; busting her lip and breaking her nose. Blood burst from her wounds and she bit her lip to keep in a shout of pain, further hurting it.

After a minute she spat the blood on the floor.

"Such a waste." He said, pouting.

He delivered a swift kick to Bella's side, then another and another, seeming to work his way down the side of her body. Bella let out grunts and curses with every hit. He stopped after a short while.

"I know why this isn't as much fun for me as it should be because your daddy alright beat me to the beating so you're used to it aren't you, hm?" He asked, squatting down and taking some of Bella's blood on his finger and popping it into his mouth. He let out a groan like moan and Bella curled her lip in disgust.

"I'm getting pretty bored really quick, why don't you just scream? Shout? Beg? Something, anything?!" He snarled, using his booted foot to bring it down on Bella's forearm, crushing the bone and she let out a howl of agony, more tears running down her face.

"That's it! Scream!" He laughed.

He continued beating Bella black and blue until one of her eyes was closed shut, she had a bust lip, a broken nose, the bones in her forearm shatter, all of her ribs were broken, her knee cap bust and her ankle sprained and much more. He beat her until she was barely breathing or moving.

"I'm done hurting you, now I'm going to kill you. I'm sure you'll taste better now that the blood got pumping." He chuckled, squatting down and baring a set of fangs.

They got dangerously close to Bella's neck, said girl having given up and accepted she would die before the man was ripped away from her neck.

She couldn't see what was happening, but she could hear a struggle, something crack and pop and then smelt fire and something burning. She heard a mumbled argument before something bit into each side of her neck and she screamed bloody murder to the night before everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4

Reluctant Mates

Chapter 4

A/N: Once again thanks for all of the reviews! Keep them all coming and the next chapter will be out in no time! Happy reading and happy new year! Also, don't forget I'm back at college so updates won't be as fast as the past few ones, but I promise I'll get them out as quick as I can!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the characters.

Warnings: There's G!P, is that a warning? OOC, M rated, Violence...

* * *

"We shouldn't have done that!"

"We had no other choice; she would have died otherwise."

"What if she didn't want this life?!"

"We made a decision to keep our mate alive, now we have to follow through with it!"

"We could have healed her, let her live as a human until she could make the choice!"

"Rosalie!" Tanya growled, tired of the argument. "Did you not see the state she was in? There was no way she would have survived that! She was practically dead when we found her!"

Rosalie snarled. "Carlisle is one of the best doctors, he would have found a way!"

Tanya threw her hands up, standing from the chair next to Bella's bedside and left the room. "I'm done arguing with you. There was no other choice and you know it. I couldn't lose our mate and neither could you, stop being so stubborn. What's done is done!" She shouted, leaving the room.

Rosalie scowled at her mate, knowing that deep down she felt the same as Tanya, but her own turning wasn't an easy one. If she had been given the choice, she wouldn't have chosen this lifestyle for herself, but thankfully she had met Tanya a few years after her turning and Tanya had made it easier.

Turning to the bed, she looked over the brunnette. Bella was indeed on the brink of death and they had been too late to stop the nomad vampire; the damage had been done long before they had chance to get there.

Bella was laid on the bed in the spare bedroom of the Cullen clan's mansion, her wounds healing thanks to the venom repairing the damage done, but she still looked so broken laid there, completely unmoving and silent. Rosalie had never seen a vampire transition where the individual wasn't in agonising pain..

She sighed, sitting down on the edge of the bed and gently letting her fingertips caress Bella's cheek. She didn't want this for her; she should have atleast had the choice.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, leaning down and placing a kiss against Bella's forehead before pulling back and leaving the bedroom. The change would be finished soon.

Walking down the hallway and stairs, she found herself in the Cullen's living room. Emmett was playing his video games and Alice and Jasper were curled up on the couch together. She guessed Esme and Carlisle were out.

"Tanya went hunting in the next town over." Emmett said, his eyes meeting Rosalie's. He gently nodded his head to the side and Rosalie sat next to him. "I know you didn't want this, but Tanya is right Rosie. Bella would be dead if you both didn't change her and losing your mate is like losing yourself. You and Tanya have each other, but you both need Bella."

Rosalie clenched her jaw and fisted her hair in frustration. "I know." She said. "This wasn't how it was supposed to be." She sighed, leaning her head on Emmett's shoulder.

Emmett paused his game, placing a comforting hand around Rosalie's shoulder. "Rosalie; you saved my life. You found me and let Carlisle turn me. I didn't have a choice then, just like Bella I was more or less dead. You helped give me this life and look at us, even without having a choice of my own I'm glad I got to be turned because me and you are best friends, I have a family and a life. I'm sure Bella wanted a better life than what she had before."

Rosalie growled lowly. "But she should have decided on what to do about that, not be forced into it."

"Rosalie," Emmett sighed, turning to look into Rosalie's crimson eyes with his own amber. "If Bella had died because you didn't turn her, you wouldn't have been able to live with yourself. I know it wasn't ideal, but she's yours and Tanya's mate and you did what was best for your mate. Stop being stubborn."

Rosalie wanted to scream, cry and punch something all at the same time. She knew that this was the only option, and she was glad she had helped change Bella to save her life, but her past just kept coming back to haunt her. She didn't want to feel this way, she really didn't, but it's just how she's always been and truthfully, she didn't want Bella going through the pain of changing.

"You're right," She relented, deciding to just let it go for now. "I'm sorry Em."

Emmett's face broke into his normal grin. "I'm not the one you need to apologise to." He said, turning back to his game.

Rosalie nodded. Tanya never took too long hunting, usually just grabbing a few blood bags to make it easier.

Deciding to kill time, she played a few games with Emmett until Tanya returned.

* * *

Tanya closed her eyes, letting out a deep breath as she parked her black Audi A8 in the Cullen's driveway. She really hated fighting with Rosalie, especially when they did it so rarely over petty things, but she hoped Rosalie could see it from her point of view.

Bella is their mate, she was going to die so they changed her in order to save her. Yes, it wasn't the original plan of getting to know the girl and seducing her, but they didn't have a choice.

Getting out of the car and walking up the porch stairs, she entered the Cullen mansion after taking a deep breath. She squared her shoulders and walked in, expecting Rosalie to argue again when she saw the blonde get off of the couch, but was delightfully surprised when Rosalie wrapped her arms around her.

Tanya let her arms snake around the other blonde's waist, holding her tight as Rosalie nuzzled her neck.

"I'm really sorry for earlier." Rosalie whispered, breathing in Tanya's comforting scent.

Tanya smiled; it was rare the blonde ever apologised. "It's alright because later we're having really good makeup sex." Tanya winked, pulling back and sauntering upstairs to check on Bella.

She leaned against the door frame, gazing at her mate. "You're awake." She said, tilting her head at the bright crimson eyes looking at her.

Bella blinked, trying to adjust to everything. It was all the same, but different. Everything had more details and was enhanced and she was very confused. "I am." She said, surprised her voice was slightly deeper than before. "What happened?"

Tanya walked into the room, standing at the foot of the bed and saw Bella's eyes darken at her close proximity and she tried to hide her smirk knowing the girl was slightly aroused. "You were attacked and on the brink of death, me and Rosalie found you and managed to turn you in time to save you."

"Turn me?" Bella repeated, tilting her head in confusion.

Tanya smiled at the newborn. "Yes, you're a vampire now."

"Hm." Bella hummed, not sure what to say. She couldn't really remember much of that night, but she figured it would come back to her eventually.

To say she had just been told she was now a vampire, Bella wasn't really that surprised. She knew Tanya wasn't ordinary, neither was her wife Rosalie, but she figured they were just weird, not vampires. She also certainly didn't expect to be a vampire herself.

"What are you thinking?" Tanya whispered, her eyes meeting Bella's in a head on stare with a curious expression on her face.

"It's weird; everything is the same, but at the same time it's not. I'm a vampire now, but what about graduation or college? Working even? Friends, family, what? What am I supposed to do? And why does my throat hurt?" Bella asked, sitting up on the bed and touching her throat. It burned.

Tanya took the bag she had off of her shoulder, opening it and grabbing a blood bag. She turned to Bella and was seriously surprised that she hadn't tackled her to the ground and drained the bag already. "You're a strange newborn." She chuckled, tossing the bag to Bella.

Quickly catching it, Bella guffawed. "Whoa! Did you see that?" She questioned, her eyes wide at catching the bag so fast. "That was cool!"

Tanya shook her head at this girl; strange indeed. "Drink up and me and Rosalie will talk to you about being a vampire, okay?" She said, turning to go get Rosalie.

Bella's face soured at that. "Oh yeah...Your wife..." She whispered.

Tanya raised an eyebrow, but didn't breach the subject knowing she had had more contact with Bella than Rosalie had and Bella still had no idea about a vampires life. "Don't worry about that Bella, I'm sure you'll understand soon."

Bella watched the blonde leave before looking back at the bag in her hands. If she were human then she would be revolted by the idea of drinking blood, right? So why was it that this blood made every part of her body hum in need? Is it because she's a vampire now, since vampires need it to live?

Deciding to just wait until Tanya and Rosalie came back to explain things, she gently opened the bag and took a tentative gulp, moaning at the taste. She quickly took a few more gulps, and a few more until the bag was finally drained and she sighed, the burn in her throat not as strong, but more like a small itch now.

Stretching out her body and standing from the bed, she went into the bathroom, yelping when she saw herself. She looked at herself, taking in her new appearance. Although she more or less looked the same, she could definitely tell that a few things were different and they made her look like a stunning model. She didn't look like plain Bella, she looked like hot damn Bella.

"Bella," Tanya called, entering the bedroom with Rosalie in tow, their hands intertwined.

Leaving the bathroom, Bella looked up and noted the two blondes. A feeling quickly punched her in the face when her eyes locked onto Rosalie's, a mind in her voice screaming 'mate' at her. She wanted to pull the blonde in her arms, wanted to make love and fuck her senseless, wanted to give her the world or anything she desired and the list just went on and on.

"W-What was that?" She stuttered, noting the two blondes looking at her rather amusedly. She tried to subtly adjust her dick in her pants.

"That was what we call a mating bond. It's what happens when you meet your mate." Tanya said, giggling at Bella's readjusting.

"I-" Bella started, completely baffled. "I don't understand this..." She sighed.

Tanya walked forwards and sat Bella on the edge of the bed and moved to sit on the 2 seater couch Rosalie had moved into place for them. Both blondes sat down and looked at Bella.

"Okay, I'll explain some things first." Tanya started, giving Rosalie's cheek a kiss before giving Bella her full attention. "Vampires do actually exist, I know, surprising but we're proof. You are now a vampire. Do you know what they are?" Tanya asked.

Bella squinted her eyes. "Like that holy water, turning to ash in sun kinda things?" She said, making both Tanya and Rosalie laugh out loud at her. She pouted.

"That's all false stuff made up by silly people. We are vampires; we feed off of blood to live, we have strong strength, tough skin and we are smart creatures. You can probably tell all of your senses have been enhanced, your looks have changed to be more alluring to lure in prey since we're predators and you can now move around without limitations. You also have a gift, we don't know what it is, but we will soon. You are what we call a newborn because you've just recently turned, but you will be most powerful in the next 1-2 years, stronger than the rest of us. Your thirst for blood will be unbearable, your actions feeding uncontrollable, your strength unable to be contained and on and on, but considering you've just woken up from your change you're handling this really well. Your control is impeccable." Tanya started.

"We don't turn to ash in sun, but it does weaken us considerably after long exposure to it. We can eat and drink normal stuff if we want to, but we have to sustain enough blood to make sure our bodies properly control it. We can sleep, once again as long as we balance our diet. We can basically do the same stuff as humans can, only we're stronger and have more abilities as long as we have a healthy diet." Rosalie finished.

Bell nodded, understanding that.

"Now you know what you are and what you can do, next is mating bonds. As you can tell, Rosalie and I are mates." Tanya said, watching Bella's heartbroken look before quickly interjecting. "However, you are also our mate. All 3 of us are mates." She hurriedly said.

Bella was silent, frowning. "So you, me and Rosalie are all mates?" She asked after a minute.

"Yes." Both Tanya and Rosalie said at the same time.

"What are mates and why didn't I feel that earth shattering feeling with you, Tanya?" Bella said, confused again.

"Vampires have mates, in other words, mates are like soulmates. You are destined to be together no matter what. Some vampires find their mates, others do not. It's not exactly rare, but it's also not overly common with our kind. Vampires consummate their mating bond with sex and a bite mark to 'claim' your mate to show other vampires that you're mated. In the vampire world, messing with mates is considered one of the worst things you can do." Rosalie answered.

"As for why you had that feeling with Rosalie and not me is because we shared that feeling when we locked eyes at the club in Port Angeles and since me being around you more than Rosalie has, it wasn't as big of a realisation because every time we looked at each other, we both felt it, we just had more time to get used to it and since you were human it kind of dulls the big feeling." Tanya said, answering Bella's question.

"Oh."

They all sat in silence for a few minutes, Rosalie and Tanya letting Bella absorb the information given to her.

"Anything else I should know?" Bella finally asked, picking at the holes in her pants.

"Vampires are governed by a very large coven called the Volturi; they are basically royalty with a lot of gifted vampires that make sure that the vampire race isn't exposed to humans. We have 3 Queen rulers who make the decisions and all of the rest are guards. We follow the rules that they set. They are a force to be reckoned with and drawing their attention is the worse possible thing you could do." Rosalie added, looking to Tanya to finish things off.

"The only other thing we can tell you about is how this will affect your life, everything else you'll learn along the way. You graduate high school in 2 weeks and I can tell you have some rather good restraint when around blood, but we'll need to work on that so you don't go berserk and kill everyone. Being a vampire isn't going to change your life; you can still do everything you planned to do originally like college and working and stuff. I do suggest that after you graduate, we relocate to my old coven in Alaska so you can learn your control without any problems, just until you can bear being around everything without going insane." Tanya finished off.

"That everything I need to know?"

"Pretty much." Rosalie answered.

"I guess it's all good then." Bella nodded, a small smile pulling up at her lips while she looked at the two blondes. _'I'm one lucky motherfucker.'_ She thought.

* * *

A/N: Keep them reviews coming guys! :)


	5. Chapter 5

Reluctant Mates

Chapter 5

A/N: Once again thanks for all of the reviews! I've just gone through a heartbreak so I don't think I'll be updating for a little while, sorry everyone, but I'll try get chapters out as soon as I can.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the characters.

Warnings: There's G!P, is that a warning? OOC, M rated, Violence...

* * *

 **(2 weeks later)**

It had been a very long and irritating 2 weeks for Bella; she had been doing a lot of training to try to make sure she wouldn't massacre the whole school on graduation day and she had Edward bugging the shit out of her because she didn't wanna drink animal blood like the Cullen's did. It was also really hard to avoid Charlie, but not so hard since she hadn't killed him yet.

It was graduation day and she, Tanya and Rosalie will be heading to Tanya's old coven in Alaska once it was over so she could learn and train with them before she was comfortable enough to carry on with her life.

It had been a weird conversation about the Cullens and Denalis; Rosalie was part of the Cullen's while Tanya was the leader of the Denali's and when they met and knew they were mates they both left their covens to live together in New York and since then the relationships between the two covens were a bit tense.

"Bella," Tanya called from downstairs in her house.

"Are you ready to graduate?" Rosalie asked, chuckling.

Bella groaned, her dick throbbing in her pants. Another thing that was shit this week was that all she wanted to do with the two blondes was fuck like animals until the _need_ finally left.

The trio hadn't really had much time to themselves with Bella's constant training with the vampires, especially with Bella trying to avoid Edward at all costs and maintaining her bloodthirst too. They had only had 5 minutes in total that they had spent together throughout the 2 weeks, but now they could spend as much time as they wanted together.

"Yeah." Bella replied, fixing the tie around her neck before leaving her bedroom and heading down the stairs.

Tanya and Rosalie were holding hands, staring at Bella in appreciation. Tanya was the first to speak. "You look amazing, Bella."

Shrugging, Bella accepted the compliment. She had just put on some black slacks with her black dress shoes, a white button up shirt and a skinny black tie. You wouldn't be able to see the outfit anyway once she had her graduation robes on.

Tanya and Rosalie had noticed Bella wasn't bothered that much about the touching, she probably knew that they were having sex without Bella, but the girl didn't seem to mind that much. Tanya had tried to hold her hand the other day, but the brunette had stepped away so Rosalie was between her and the girl. It would seem Bella wasn't one for public displays of affection like she and Rosalie were.

Bella sucked in a deep breath, looking around her house in disgust. She was finally going to be free of this place and she could finally get away from here to live her own life. She didn't have to deal drugs anymore, hide and sneak around from Charlie either and not having to put up a show for everyone so they would think everything was perfectly okay when it wasn't. She was finally free.

"Bella," Tanya said, looking into Bella's crimson eyes with a smile. "Are you all ready to leave?" She asked, nodding her head around the house.

Bella was about to reply when she heard a car pulling up and she knew it was Charlie's police cruiser. For once in her life she didn't feel fear knowing he would be around her. "Go on ahead, I'll drive myself there."

Rosalie and Tanya frowned, knowing it was dangerous to leave Bella with Charlie as a newborn, alone.

"Go." Bella said, her voice firm and bold while looking at the blondes.

The women both shared looks, but reluctantly left the house and got into Rosalie's car and drove to the school.

Bella sat down in Charlie's favorite chair, right in front of the TV screen and rested her head on her hand, waiting for the man to walk through the door.

After a minute went by he finally staggered in through the door, the stench of booze immediately reaching Bella's senses and he hiccupped. He only just managed to close the door behind him before turning around and startling slightly at Bella in his seat before he grew furious.

"You little bitch! Get out of my chair!" He shouted, but he was so drunk they came out like mumbled slurs.

Bella just rolled her eyes at the man, wondering why she ever let him treat her how he had.

"Shut up and sit down Charlie." She snarled at him, looking him dead in the eyes and noting the fear in them now.

Charlie stumbled a bit, but sat down on the 2 seater couch next to the chair Bella was in. He hiccuped again, slouching back into the couch. "What do you want?"

Bella clenched her jaw. "I don't want anything from you." She started. "I'm going to graduation and then I'm leaving town, tonight. You can tell people I'm dead or I went to college, whatever you want, but there is no looking for me or questions. This is the last time you will see me, got it?"

Charlie blinked at her through hazy eyes and sat still for a minute. Then he laughed.

"You think I give a shit if you fuck off and I never see you again? I haven't wanted to see your face since you killed your mother so leave!" He laughed, the noise coming from his belly.

Bella launched herself off of the ball of her feet, grabbing Charlie by his neck with a snarl and lifting him off the couch easily. She flittered up to the top of the stairs and squeezed her hand so hard he was wheezing and choking.

She grinned at him, lighting up on the hold. "I'm gonna let go and let you fall. Hopefully you'll break your neck, but I want you to know that if you survive then you're not gonna tell anyone shit. Not like they'd believe a drunk like you anyway."

"B-Bella...!" Charlie choked, scratching at Bella's wrist.

"3, 2..." Bella counted down, her grin so scary Charlie pissed his pants. "1."

Letting go of Charlie's neck, she dropped him to the floor and watched him as he fell backwards and down the stairs, his body twisting and turning while he rolled down before his head hit the bottom of the stairs and Bella heard the sound, knowing he wouldn't be waking up from that anytime soon.

She felt slightly bad for what she had done, but he deserved it more than anything.

Quickly leaving the house, she set off in her car to graduation knowing by the time anyone found Charlie, she would be long gone.

* * *

 **(Airport)**

Graduation went by without any problems and Bella played her part well in pretending she was sad that she was leaving. Her story was she was going to College in New York and leaving everything behind and wasn't planning on coming back, which the end was true.

Tanya, Rosalie and Bella were waiting at the airport until the private jet they were flying on was ready. They joked and laughed while they waited and once the call came for the flight to be boarded Tanya looked at Bella.

"Are you ready?" Tanya asked.

Bella didn't need to think of an answer. "I am." She said.

Rosalie held out her hand and so did Tanya and Bella placed hers in theirs as they walked through the gate. This was their beginning, together.


	6. Chapter 6

Reluctant Mates

Chapter 6

A/N: Once again thanks for all of the reviews! I honestly don't really know where I'm taking this story, so I'm working on it but this is a filler chapter with a bit of relationship growing.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the characters.

Warnings: There's G!P, is that a warning? OOC, M rated, Violence...

* * *

 **(Denali-1 week later)**

Bella opened the fridge that contained all different types of blood bags and grabbed 3, then threw them into the microwave and heated them up and finally poured them into 3 glasses ready to be used. She grabbed the cups and headed up the stairs, nodding at Kate and Garrett cuddling up on the loveseat as she walked past.

"Don't get too caught up in that room Bella!" Kate called, winking when she looked at Bella over the couch.

Bella smiled, shaking her head and continued walking up the stairs. "Don't worry Kate, I think they'll be too drained to even think about it."

Kate snorted. "My sister and Rosalie wouldn't know what taking a break from sex would be like anymore."

Rolling her eyes playfully, Bella didn't reply as she continued up the stairs.

They had been at the Denali house in Alaska for a week and she was finally comfortable enough to be with her mates openly. Even though she was a newborn and really needed to fuck and claim her mates, part of her old human feelings were still the same and she wanted it to be special for them, but damn was it getting hard to wait knowing that Tanya and Rosalie were fucking like rabbits all of the time.

Tanya wasn't what worried Bella when it came to sex, she had talked to the curly haired vampire a few days prior about it and Tanya told her about Rosalie's past and Bella knew having a dick would make some complications for sex with Rosalie, but Tanya was more than ready, dick or not. All three of them though had decided that for their first times together they would mate separately first and then they would do it together once they were all comfortable.

Opening their bedroom door, Bella wasn't surprised when the thick smell of arousal, sex and sweat assaulted her sensitive nose. She closed the door behind her and walked up to the large king size bed which had Tanya and Rosalie sprawled out on, just resting.

Tanya was leaning back against some pillows, her hair tousled and her eyes black. The quilt on the bed was pulled up to her hips and she had her left leg laid on top of the quilt. Rosalie was sprawled out on her stomach, her head resting on her arms while she faced towards Tanya and the quilt was also raised to just beneath her hips baring her back while her wavy hair was everywhere.

"Good session?" Bella smiled, listening to Rosalie murmur something and watching Tanya grin.

She walked forwards and gave Tanya her glass and also received a passionate kiss from the curly blonde. She then walked to the other side of the bed and set Rosalie's cup on the bedside table, leaning down to give Rosalie's shoulder blades a few chaste kisses. Once her mates had their drinks she made herself comfortable at the end of the bed, but within reaching distance.

"I can't wait until you join them." Tanya purred, her eyes raking Bella up and down while she bit her lip.

Rosalie just mumbled again before leaning over to take a drink from her glass and moaned at the taste of it.

Bella couldn't deny the hard on she had at seeing her mates like this and smelling their arousal, she could barely contain her reserve because she so desperately wanted to fuck them both senseless which she knew is exactly what Tanya wanted to happen, but Rosalie still seemed unkeen. Hence the decisions she had made a few minutes prior.

Bella turned to look at tanya. "I was thinking we could spend the day together? Give Rosalie a break from your libido for a bit." She smiled.

Rosalie grunted her approval, sticking her thumb up before laying her head back down against her arms.

Tanya grinned, having already spoke to Alice on the phone a few seconds before Bella walked in. "Sounds like a good idea to me, _Isabella_." Tanya winked before looking at Rosalie. "And you should be able to keep up with me by now, we've been together over a hundred years!"

"I can keep up with you, or well I could! Bella you seriously need to help me out with this area, I never have time to work on my cars anymore." Rosalie groaned, feeling Tanya rubbing her hand gently up and down her back.

Tanya just smiled again. "I need more fine tuning then your cars."

"My cars don't wear me out." Rosalie said, her eyes closed.

"They shouldn't, that's mine and Bella's job." Tanya cackled.

Bella just laughed, finding Tanya's love for sex and her comebacks seriously amusing, even Rosalie cracked a smile at it.

"Anyway, you can work on your beloved cars that are here when me and Bella go out for the day." Tanya said, her eyes meeting Rosalie's and the two seemed to have a silent conversation.

Rosalie sighed and nodded. "I suppose I'll manage to live until you both get back." She said, sarcasm dripping from her words.

Tanya grinned. "However will you manage."

Bella smiled and stood up from the bed, it was lunchtime now. "We're just gonna head over into the next city, do some shopping or something, maybe catch a film?" She listed off, looking at Tanya for approvement.

"Ooo, sounds good to me!" Tanya nodded, removing the quilts from her bed and walking to the rooms bathroom, a saunter in her hips and a fleeting touch to Bella's shoulder.

Bella blinked, gulping. She turned to look at Rosalie' still laid on her stomach resting, and crawled up the bed and laid next to the blonde. She took over running her hand up and down Rosalie's back, hearing the blonde sigh in contement.

"Whatever you do," Rosalie mumbled. "Don't break this bed, it cost a small fortune."

Bella laughed. "I'll do my best, but I have a feeling Tanya might be running that show Rose."

Snorting, Rosalie turned and curled into Bella. "Tanya can be the top at most times, but get her worked up enough and she'll be the one doing what you want."

Tucking some blonde hair behind Rosalie's ear, Bella leant down and gave Rosalie a soft, but meaningful kiss before pulling back. Rosalie, however, was not satisfied with the one kiss. In a flash, she was sat snugly on top of Bella, straddling the newborn while her hands gently cupped Bella's face, pulling it up to hers as she leaned down. The two met halfway as Bella's hands rested on the blonde's hips, their lips moving together slowly in a passionate and loving kiss.

They both eventually separated after a few more kisses and Bella met Rosalie's eyes. "You're stunning." She whispered.

Rosalie didn't say anything, instead her eyes shone with something in them. She turned her head and placed a kiss against Bella's palm, her eyes meeting Bella's when she did so.

The two continued to make out for a short while, before pulling away when Tanya stepped out of the bathroom. With one last kiss from Rosalie, she jumped up and headed to shower herself.

Tanya grinned, fanning herself with her hand that wasn't holding a towel. "Got a bit hot in here, didn't it." She winked.

Bella groaned and grabbed a pillow from behind her, sending it flying and hitting Tanya square in the face. She then fled the room with a laugh, leaving Tanya stood in the room.

* * *

Bella and Tanya had wandered around through the nearest city, hours having passed after they left and it was now dark. They had gone shopping, caught a movie to watch and had even grabbed some stuff for Rosalie too.

Tanya had decided that after dropping their purchases off at the car that she wanted to teach Bella a main lesson when it came to being a vampire and so she had taken the brunette's hand and the two headed to a local club a few blocks away.

Bella remembered the first night she looked into Tanya's eyes, dark crimson and body swaying intertwined with Rosalie's. She would be lying if she said it wasn't one of her favorite memories.

The two had downed some shots before dancing together on the dance floor, Tanya's arms around Bella's neck as the two moved in time together. Bella was doing really well for a newborn in a club full of dancing sweaty humans having a good time, but she could tell Bella was a bit on edge.

Tanya leaned up to Bella's ear and whispered. "Have you ever fed from live prey?"

Bella's eyes widened slightly and her mouth watered at the thought of having blood fresh from the source. "I haven't." She said.

Tanya's eyes took a mischievous glint. "Do you want to try?"

Bella quickly shook her head. "I can't-I don't have the control right now I'll kill the person!"

"You'll be fine baby," Tanya assured her. "I'll tell you what to do and how to do it."

Bella was reluctant, but she knew if something bad would happen then Alice would have informed them beforehand. "Okay." Bella agreed.

Tanya smiled, palming Bella's cheek and giving her a quick kiss. "The first thing to do is to pick someone, anyone you want so look around and find someone that looks good. The things to look for are health, the better their health the better the taste."

Bella was a bit unsure, but she looked around the club and found a girl that had been staring at the two of them since they walked in. She was definitely interested. "Done."

Tanya followed Bella's eyes and saw a nice looking brunette, a cute girl standing with two other girls. "The next is you have to make it pleasurable for them, the better they feel the better it is for us. Give her a wink, buy her a drink and get her going."

Bella felt Tanya pull away with a pointed look before heading away. Squaring her shoulders she turned and met the brunette's eyes, giving her a long stare and let her inner predator start to work.

Making her way through the crowd, she stopped in front of the girl and smiled. "Hey, I noticed you watching me and I want to buy you a drink."

Okay, so she had to work on her game.

The girl blushed, her eyes raking up and down Bella before she bit her lip. "Sounds good to me, let's head to the bar?"

Bella grinned, taking the girl's hand and guiding them to the bar. She ordered herself a beer and the girl a vodka and coke.

A few sips, some flirting and well placed touching later the girl was putty in her hands. Now Bella needed Tanya.

"Bella," Tanya said, watching the pair of brunettes from the other side of the room. "She's almost ready. Take her outside, I'll follow and tell you what to do next."

Bella patted her pocket for show before looking at the girl. "I'm gonna smoke, but I don't wanna leave you." Bella said, giving the girls thigh a quick touch and a wink. "Come with?"

The girl downed the rest of her drink and nodded, jumping off of the stool and pulling down the ends of her dress. She grabbed her purse and Bella took her hand again, guiding her out of the club.

They went down the side of the club before heading down an alleyway, both of them stopping and smiling at each other. Bella sparked up a cig, taking a few pulls and having idle chatter with the girl.

"So..." The girl trailed off, a pause in their conversation. She fiddled with the ends of her dress.

Bella exhaled the last of the smoke, seeing blonde hair in the opposite end of the alley as she flicked her tab.

"Spice things up, just like the second time we met." Tanya said, keenly watching her mate and the brunette with sharp crimson eyes.

Bella knew what she meant, but she didn't like it. Her instincts, however, did. She could feel the thrill of a hunt, so different to just drinking out of blood bags.

"You're beautiful." She said, meetings the girls light green eyes.

Stepping into the girl's personal space, she walked forwards until the girl was against the wall. She placed her hands on either side of the girls head against the wall, leaning forwards to just barely press their bodies together.

The girl let out a shaky breath. "Thank you."

Bella grinned, leaning down to nuzzle her nose against the girl's neck, using one hand to touch her thigh lightly, making small circles before letting it trail further up. She could feel the girl's body heat from where she was stood, hear the girls heartbeating and the blood rushing around her veins, smell the arousal that the girl was in. It was thrilling.

Bella could feel her jaw itching, ready to bite into the girl's neck. Her body was humming with restraint, barely contained.

"Careful now, don't let the thrill get the better of you or you could kill her." Tanya chastised, her eyes turning black at watching her mate hunting. "A little bit more touching and then I'll tell you when she is ready."

Bella did just that. She continued to play with the girls thigh knowing she enjoyed it, she kept nuzzling her neck and placed a kiss on her pulse point, feeling the girl getting more aroused. A little bit more.

Bella let her hand rest under the girls knee, slowly pulling it up to her waist. Pushing herself further into the girl until there was no space between them, she placed an open mouth kiss where shoulder met neck. She sucked in a deep breath, feeling the girl's arousal double.

The need was getting even harder to control, her left hand clenching and unclenching. She felt the girl wrap her arms around her back, pulling her in closer.

"She's ready." Tanya said, getting ready to intervene if needs be. "You need to bite the jugular, but not too deeply if she's going to live. Remember, we're just snacking, only take enough until she passes out, she won't remember much then."

Bella hesitated for a few seconds, unsure if she would be able to handle it, but knowing Tanya was close by and could pull her off if needed was good reassurance.

Her fangs slightly protruding, she gave the girls neck another kiss. "I like to bite, pre warning." She said, giving the girl a smirk while permitting her pheromones.

The girl, slightly drunk and very aroused, giggled. "Bite away."

Bella's crimson eyes darkened at the reply, nuzzling her warm neck again before finding her jugular. She nipped the area lightly, hearing the girl moan. She wondered how Tanya or Rosalie would sound if she did this to them.

Deciding she'd had enough playing with her food, she prepared her hand to cover the girls mouth if needed and quickly, but with gentle car bit into the girl's neck deep enough to make the wound bleed, but not enough for it to be dangerous.

The girl squeaked, mixed with a groan of pain as she bunched the back of Bella's shirt in her hands.

Coaxing the girl into remaining calm with a few touches, Bella sucked and drank, groaning at the taste of fresh warm blood. It was so different from the usual, she felt a bit high.

Continuing to drink until she felt the girl slowly losing consciousness, she tried to retrain herself.

"Bella," Tanya warned.

Ignoring the blonde, Bella bit down a bit harder, feeling the girl's arms falling limp.

"Bella you need to stop." Tanya said, flitting next to Bella and placing her hand on Bella's shoulder.

Growling, Bella's instincts went into overdrive as she clutched at the girl's body, intent on ignoring her mate.

"If you don't stop now you will kill this girl and she doesn't deserve to die like this not having lived her life," Tanya growled at her mate, ehr hold tightening on Bella's shoulder. "Stop now."

Bella heard the words and her mind registered them and she quickly pulled back, the girls limp body sliding down the wall to the floor. She breathed out heavily, trying to control herself before she sucked the girl dry.

Tanya quickly wrapped the girl in her arms. "Well done, that was almost perfect for your first feeding from live humans." She praised Bella. "Let's take care of this and head back to Rosalie."

* * *

Once they got back to the house, Tanya went to grab a drink and Bella quickly rushed up to their room, finding Rosalie in there preparing for a shower. She had some grease stains on her cheek, odd streaks in her blonde hair and all over her white vest and overalls resting snugly on her hips.

Bella rushed forwards and wrapped the blonde up in her arms, kissing her neck and breathing in her mates scent. "God, I missed you." She breathed.

Rosalie blinked, noting Tanya in the doorway. She raised an eyebrow at her curly blonde mate.

"Bella fed from a live human tonight with zero complications, she's a bit needy and clingy after her first experience." Tanya grinned.

Rosalie gave Tanya a pointed look, but decided that she would take the opportunity of Bella being clingy and needy while it lasted. She cupped Bella's chin and pulled her face closer, leaning in and giving Bella a quick kiss, pulling back before going in for a deeper one.

She could taste the blood on Bella's lips, moaning. Bella had picked a good prey.

"Now now you two," Tanya sang, swaying into the room and pecking Rosalie's cheek. "Shower, the both of you." She ordered.

Bella and Rosalie shared a look. "Only if you join us."

Tanya couldn't help but grin.


End file.
